Freaky Wednesday
by Fiction-Genius
Summary: What happens when Ned and Lovejoy's wednesdays start going wierd? NOTE: later in the fanfic will feature a parody of the opening of the 1st FMA episode.


It was Sunday and Everyone was happy in the sancuary except Ned Flanders. Ned Flanders was sad because he kept thinking about Maude Flanders, his dead wife. Everyone was singing church songs but he wasn't. All that he ever did was sit down in sorrow with tears dropping out of his eyes very slowly. Everyone was praiseing the lord til it was time to leave. When the Simpsons were going to their car, they saw Flanders sobbing like an emo. Marge worried and talked to him saying, "Are you OK, Ned?" "No I'm didly-not." Ned answered. "All that I ever think about is Maude. She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw." Homer then felt sad and hugged Flanders eventhough he hates him saying, "Oh Flanders, I know how you feel." Homer then realized he hates Ned Flanders and starts pushing him like a bully and tells him to go screw himself. Marge wasn't happy with Homer's behavior and when the Simpsons went back home, Bart heard Marge and Homer argue at eachother. "YOU SENSATIVE JERK!" Marge yelled. "YOU SHOULD PAY MORE RESPECT FOR NED FLANDERS BECAUSE HE MISSED HIS WIFE, MAUDE FLANDERS!" "WELL EXCUSE ME, MARGE!" Homer yelled. "FLANDERS WAS WHINING LIKE A F-ING EMO!" "WELL HE MISSED HIS WIFE SO THAT'S WHY HE WAS SAD THE SAME WAY EMOS ARE SAD!" Marge yelled. "AND YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THE F-WORD! IT'S NOT APPROPIATE!" Bart was excited that his parents were fighting and said "Alright." "What are you saying "alright" for?" Lisa said. Bart then answered, "Mom and dad are fighting. and seeing our parents fight is the best thing to ever happen to me." "THAT IDIOTIC DEVIANT BEER-DRINKING JERK!" Marge said angrily as she walked up the stairs to run Bart's bath. Then it was Monday morning and Ned was standing next to the school door because he wanted children to sign papers that he believed would bring Maude back to life. "Care to sign this paper to bring my wife back to life?" "Yeah, sure." Nelson said. He signed the paper and so did every other student in Springfield Elementary. When Mrs. Krabappel arrived, all the students were writting papers givin to them by Ned. "Hello, class." Mrs. Krabappel said. "What are you today?" Milhouse said, "We're writting papers givin to us by Ned Flanders who really missed his wife." "Awww. Isn't that sweet." Mrs. Krabappel said. "As soon as your done, well will study biomes." Then on afternoon, Bart told Marge and Homer what they did today before they moved to studying biomes. Homer freaked out and said, "OH DEAR GOD, YOU WERE HELPING FLANDERS?" "Homer, what did I tell you about being mean to Flanders?" Marge said. Then Homer and Marge started argueing again. Bart got even more excited when that happened and he started saying "Ah cool. Mom and dad are fighting again." Lisa came and said, "But our parents fighting isn't good. It makes us kids nervious." But Bart didn't care. He was watching Marge and Homer fight and fight. Then it was Tuesday morning. Flanders woke up to see if Maude is alive again. He then was upset because probably the paper writting didn't work. "I wish my papers were magical." Ned said to himself. His two sons, Rod and Todd, came up and Rod said, "What's wrong, daddy?" Flanders answered, "Those papers I made the kids at school signed are beautiful. just not magic." Then God heared Ned's problem and decided to help him. "Ned Flanders." God said. "What is the matter?" Flanders responded, "My wife didn't come back alive. I thought my papers were magic" God was unhappy and said, "Aww, don't feel bad, Ned. How about if you made a money machine shaped like my son and when people put their money into the machine, maud Flanders will come back to life." "You really think so?" said Flanders. "Yes." Said God. So Flanders decided to make a machine where people would put money in so that Maude Flanders will rise from the dead. Flanders then had a stad next to the Kwik-E-Mart and said, "Come on and in folks and drop your money into the machine to get my wife to come back." And about 5 people who were going to the Kwik-E-Mart dropped coins into the Jesus machine. Then Homer passed Flanders andyelled "Flanders, what the hell are you doing here?" "I wanted to bring Maude back to life." Ned said. Homer then laughs at Ned's problem. "LOL!" Homer laughed. Ned reacted to Homer's laughter and yelled "STOP BEING A SIN AND JUST GO TO THE KWIK-E-MART FOR PETE'S SAKE! I guess you don't want Maude to be alive again." Homer then walked to the Kwik-E-Mart and Flanderssaid "Hellbound Simpson" behind Homer's back. Then it was 7:00 p.m. and nobody else put money into the Jesus machine. It made Flanders sad, get on his knees, crys quietly, and yells at the sky "How could this happened to me? I made my mistakes? Got nowhere to run? And life go on I'm just fading away?" God then saw Flander's problem and helped him. "Flanders, you don't need to sing that Simple Plan song just to relief the sadness in you." God said to Flanders. "What should I do, lord?" Flanders asked. God then answered Flanders, "Resurrect her." Flanders thought it might not work but God said it might. So Ned went to Lovejoy's house and aksed him to resurrect his dead wife. Lovejoy said, "Why of course, Ned. Can you take me to your house, first?" Flanders said, "Yes."

So Ned and Lovejoy go to Ned's house and use a medienal scientific method called alchemy. So Ned and Lovejoy used all the chemicals and stuff for the resurrection of Maude Flanders. "Now what is this alchemy, Ned?" Lovejoy aksed. Flanders explained, "I read somewhere from a retirement home that alchemy was a medieval scientific method of recreating matter." But when they used so much alchemy to bring Maude back, they failed. The magus lights turned dark blue and all indigo. It has melted Lovejoy's left arm and he screamed loudly in pain. Then a hand made of stone grabs Lovejoy and carries him into the portal. Ned tries to save him by grabbing onto his hand but then he failed and he and Lovejoy both entered the portal leading to nowhere.


End file.
